


Firewalker

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [33]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The X-Files
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apologies for the crack!fic. It was the only way I could reconcile the "month-long quarantine" at the end of Firewalker (starting on 11/13/94) with the fact four episodes later (Irresistible), Scully performs an autopsy and says at the beginning of it, "The time is 11:14 AM, Monday, November 14th." *cough*continuity*cough*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Firewalker

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the crack!fic. It was the only way I could reconcile the "month-long quarantine" at the end of Firewalker (starting on 11/13/94) with the fact four episodes later (Irresistible), Scully performs an autopsy and says at the beginning of it, "The time is 11:14 AM, Monday, November 14th." *cough*continuity*cough*

A month in quarantine. A _month_. After she’d been missing for 3 months and had only just gotten back to work. (Never mind the 10-day stint in quarantine she and Mulder had done after their encounter with the bugs in the forest…)

Her mother was going to kill her. Maggie was already upset she’d returned to work so soon, less than a week after waking up from a coma. She was going to _flip out_ that Scully had been put in a situation dangerous enough to require quarantine practically her first day back on the job.

Unlike their previous quarantine experience, she and Mulder were granted access to a TV and VHS player this time. They spent almost the entirety of the month watching taped episodes of _Star Trek_ and _The Twilight Zone_. By the end of it, Scully knew more than she ever wanted to about the exploits of the crew of the Starship Enterprise.

Finally, their confinement was at an end, and Scully could barely contain her impatience with all of the checkout and debriefing procedures. As soon as the last of the CDC officials had left, and she and Mulder started making their way to the door, there was a strange noise behind them, something eerie and unidentifiable. Mulder’s head whipped around, and he quickly placed his body between Scully and the source of the noise. Scully blinked as her vision blurred; it almost looked like something was materializing out of thin air right in front of them, something hulking and blue.

A large wooden box.

She blinked again, unwilling to believe her eyes as the box came fully into view. There was a thunk, and then everything was still.

“Oh my God--”

“Holy sh--”

She and Mulder both took a reflexive step back as a door opened on the side of the box. Scully reached for her weapon out of habit, but of course it wasn’t there. Two figures emerged: a tall, thin man in a suit, and a blond woman. They didn’t exactly look threatening, but then again, they had just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a Level 4 CDC decontamination facility; Scully spared a moment to wonder why no one from the CDC had come running back into the room.

The man smiled, and when he spoke, it was with an English accent. “Agents Mulder and Scully, yes? Have I got that right?”

Scully nodded warily, and Mulder stammered, “How did you… Who are you?”

“I’m the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler.”

He tilted his head toward the blond woman, who gave them a little wave. “Hello.”

The Doctor continued. “Sorry to barge in on you like this, but there’s been something of a situation. Well… there will be -- will have been? -- if we don’t set things to rights. Which, hopefully, we’re about to do now, so…”

“I don’t understand,” said Mulder. “How did you even get in here?”

“Well I couldn’t very well land outside, could I? What was I going to do, wave at your car as you drove past?” The woman, Rose, nudged him with her elbow. “Ah, that was probably rude, eh?”

“What he _means_ ,” Rose said pointedly, “is that we needed to be sure we could catch you, so it just made sense to land in here, even if it meant we’d startle you a little.”

A _little_?

“Right, yes, and as to the _how_ , well, I should think it’s obvious. My frankly magnificent timeship brought us here.” He gestured to the box behind him with a proud grin.

Scully finally found her voice. “Timeship? You expect us to believe that that box is some sort of vehicle?”

“Blimey, I know you’re supposed to be the skeptic of the pair, but honestly…” he muttered. “I mean, you _did_ just see us materialize out of thin air, right? You didn’t blink and miss it or something?”

“Rude again,” Rose murmured.

“But Rose,” he whined, “she’s not drugged, or half asleep, or conveniently locked out of the room, or anything. It’s like she wants to _not_ believe just as badly as he wants _to_ believe, isn’t it?”

“How do you even know who we are?” Mulder piped up. “And _why_ are you here? You said something about a situation.”

“Right!” The Doctor brightened. “Well, as to the first question, I admit I’ve been following your careers for quite some time. Most humans are completely oblivious to the presence of aliens among you, but you, sir, have been quite tenacious in your search. Though quite frankly, it surprises me that you seem to be having such a hard time finding the proof you’re looking for when there is a truly abundant quantity of evidence around you all the time, but _that_ is a topic for another day. The important thing right now is to get you two out of here so we can restore things back to the proper timeline. Some terrible things have happened in the past month, all because you two were stuck in here when you weren’t supposed to be.”

“What do you mean we weren’t supposed to be here?” Scully asked. “And what’s happened? And what do you mean by ‘proper timeline?’”

“You really do ask a lot of questions, don’t you? Look, I don’t have time to go into all of the details. Well… I do… but I don’t really want to. The short version is this: there was some sort of a glitch. Er… maybe not a _glitch_ , but something decidedly glitch- _like_ … that resulted in the two of you getting stuck in quarantine and missing out on some very important cases this past month. And without you around to solve them, some things got out of hand, and people got hurt, but it’s fine because all we have to do is pop into the TARDIS, take you back to mid-November, and as long as you can manage to not run into yourselves for a few days, everything should sort itself out without a hitch. Or… without many hitches. Probably.”

Scully was speechless. She looked over at Mulder, who was also staring agape at this Doctor. Rose stepped forward and reached out to put a hand on Scully’s arm.

“Look, I know it’s a lot to take in, but I promise he’s not mad. Just, come on in the TARDIS with us, and it’ll all start to make sense, yeah?”

Scully shook her head, but Mulder nodded. “Okay, yeah.”

“Mulder! You can’t honestly believe his story. Take us back to mid-November… Mulder, there’s no such thing as time travel!”

“No such thing as police boxes that show out of nowhere either, I reckon,” the Doctor said with a smirk. “Come on then, Scully. Seeing is believing, right? Well, just wait til you see this.”


End file.
